zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Aleksandar "Sale" Mađerić
In-game knowledge *Apparently spent his first year hiding in the woods around Ivanić where he still spends most of his time. And he sleeps there?!?!? * He considers his beast a friend, the only one he had before joining the Anarchs. * Rumor has it he feeds only on animals, that he hasn't fed yet on a human. * At his first Elysium behaved like a frightened, caged animal - he had no idea that others like him existed, not in that number in any case. * Thought of being different than the rest of the Anarchs - that's why he's the Ambassador... * By Gangrel custom I was left to survive my first year alone. It's been a year and three months now and I still haven't met my Sire. Not that I care much, but I'd like to know who he is. * Even in life couldn't go out during day thanks to some skin disease. Obviously wasn't pretty enough to be embraced by a Nosferatu. * Not that he isn't an arrogant loudmouth, it's just that he attended University and can handle authority figures. Has a bachelor's degree in Philosophy. * Still troubled by nightmares of his embrace. * This Kindred has an almost pathological need to understand what is going on and how does this world of darkness function, and why does it function as it does... He believes that in knowing this he will understand why was he embraced in the first place. A broken toy even by Malkavian standards. * Tends to ignore Kindred that are being unproductive, no matter their age... Especially if they're shouting. * Doesn't understand why there exists a Camarilla in Zagreb since it's made up of uneducated imbeciles. They would be much more effective if it was a clique of that functional couple. * How come the Camarilla Kindred don't know what Camarilla is? * The Summers gone and all the Roses dying... Too bad, they made me laugh... * So there we have it- He chickened out like a little girl! Afraid of another kidnaping?Boo-hoo, the big bad Scourge crushed my bike. The Sheriff tentacle raped me outside of Elysium. I'm too afraid not to be a part of scamarilla anymore!" Little wuss. The worst part is he will be their most useful member. * Jej, Baron... Now I'll have to listen to listen to Elders complaining of our "rabble". * Apparently I have gone insane, retarded and incapable of higher cognitive functions. Beside that I have become an arsonist, an infernalist, a problem. Why not a diablerist to go with that? I probably bathe in the blood of babies and suck the souls of neonates. You needed a scapegoat and a Bogeyman so you created one to rule with fear... Maybe I was mad to begin with, but now I'm angry... The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay: * All hail the new Baron! But I have a feeling he will soon be going the way of the old one... * Started a war with a Sabbat, or at least got a merit for starting one! Named Ludi Baron Sale by Camarilla of Zagreb * Disappeared, probably hiding from Camarilla, Anarchs and Sabbat alike! Well... Not anarchs... He scared them all towards Camarilla! * And now an Infernalist! That #LudiBaronSale! Old News: * Apparently going to be declared an "anarch ambassador" or a "anarchy harpy". * Every Elysium he has been smooching up to the Prince, they talk about something for hours on end. Is he reporting about what Anarchs are doing? Is he getting recruited for some purpose? Or is he being groomed for something? Time will tell!